cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Amir Barnes
Amir Barnes is an Egyptian-American CAW wrestler currently performing for New-WWE as part of the Raw brand where he is the current Intercontinental Champion in his second reign. Inspired by his heritage, he uses the viciousness that his ancestors from Egypt showed thousands of years ago to perform inside of the ring. New-NAW Independent Training Facility He competed in the third episode of The ITF defeating "Funky Fresh" Phillip Dillmore in his debut. He gained his first main roster exposure when he competed in the main event of Velocity 79 against Daniel Morgan for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Amir would win that championship during National E Wrestling Day 2016 where he defeated Daniel in a 6 Man Battle Royal. Amir would lose the championship at The ITF Danger Zone: Episode #7 in a Last Man Standing Match, and come up short in a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs rematch against him, where the rules stated the loser may not receive any more World Title shots so long as the winner was champion. Unable to receive any additional title shots with Daniel holding the title, Amir paired up with old partner Antonio Rodreigo to defeat The Jam Session and win their first ITF Tag Team Championships. At The ITF's second major event Quiet Riot, Amir would defeat Gideon Pilgrim, and his partner Antonio to win his second ITF World Heavyweight Championship, but would drop it back to Gideon in an Extreme Rules match that involved Incognito on the following episode of Showdown. New-WWE On June 2nd, 2017, it was announced that Amir Barnes had officially been signed to New-WWE as part of the Raw brand. On the 407th episode of Raw, Amir Barnes would make his debut defeating Tommy Wall. After the match, Barnes would send his opponent through the announce table with a spinebuster. In similar fashion, after defeating Heath Slater the following week, Barnes would deliver a vicious post-match assault to his opponent. At Great Balls of Fire, after Dean Ambrose defended his Intercontinental Championship against Jacob Cass, Barnes would assault the champion with vicious headbutts and a crucifix powerbomb. The following Raw, Amir Barnes cut a promo saying he wanted an Intercontinental title shot, and that he wasn’t waiting for management to notice him; Barnes threatened to continue attacking people if they didn’t follow through with his request. Afterwards, he defeated Neville in a back & forth contest. It would be announced through CAW Wiki that Amir Barnes’ request was granted and was receiving his title match at Summerslam XI. The week after defeating Neville, Barnes would pair up with Matt Eichorn to defeat his Summerslam opponent Dean Ambrose and Shinsuke Nakamura. The final Raw before the event, Barnes would attack Ambrose after his opponent Jacob Cass walked out and forfeited his match. Ambrose however would get the upper hand and fend off his attacker. At Summerslam XI, Amir Barnes would defeat Dean Ambrose to win the Intercontinental Championship. After defeating Ambrose to win the championship he would defend his belt on Raw against Seth Rollins and lose by count-out and retain due to the champion's advantage. At No Mercy 5, Amir Barnes would defend his championship in a fatal four way against Ambrose, Neville, and Steven Raden and retain after forcing Neville to submit to the Pharaoh's Curse. Barnes would defeat Dietrich on Raw, and Raden who defeated Distance Riley earlier in the night to earn a shot at Barnes' title would come out and cut a promo saying that although Barnes has beaten nearly everybody and has never been pinned or submitted, he wouldn't have to pin or submit him since at TLC 9 all Raden has to do is put him through a table. At TLC 9, Barnes would lose his championship to Raden after being put through a table with a top rope hurricanrana. At Survivor Series: Royal Rumble, Barnes would win his championship back, as well as make it to the final two in the men’s rumble match. On the Raw following the CPV, Barnes defeated Raden in a championship rematch, solidifying his dominance and sending Raden to the back of the line in the Intercontinental Title picture. A week later, Barnes made it clear that, despite still being the Intercontinental Champion, he now had his sights set on an even greater prize; Raw's holy grail, the Universal Championship, as well as the right to compete for the title on the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania. In an attempt to force his way into the Universal Title picture, Barnes would berate the number one contender to the Universal Championship, Roman Reigns, stating that he believed himself to be the rightful number one contender due to his impressive two-match performance at Survivor Series: Royal Rumble, and ended up challenging Reigns to a match at Elimination Chamber 9, even opting to put his own Intercontinental Title on the line. Amir Barnes would defeat Roman Reigns at Elimination Chamber 9 with a Crucifix Bomb after a distraction from Universal champion TRS. The following night on Raw, as TRS was gloating over having cost Reigns his Intercontinental Title opportunity, Barnes made his way to the ring and informed the champion that his actions at Elimination Chamber had resulted in the board of directors adding Barnes to the Universal Title match at WrestleMania, making it a triple threat. Now set to headline in his first trip to the grandest stage of them all, Barnes would face TRS in a non-title match in the main event of Raw. However, their match ended in a no contest after Reigns interfered and ambushed both men. Championships & Accomplishments *New-NAW **New-NAW Mountain Range Championship (2 time, Current) *New-WWE **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling **OWGP Classic Championship (1 time) **OPW Southern Islands Championship (1 time, Current.) **OPW All-Asia Championship (1 time) *The Independent Training Facility **ITF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ITF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - w/ Antonio Rodreigo Finishers & Signatures * The Pharaoh's Curse (Asuka Lock) * Crossface Chickenwing * Gutwrench Powerbomb * Chokeslam * Blatant Choke * Pinning Crucifix Bomb * Spinebuster * Piledriver * Armbreaker * Headbutts * Forehead Bite * Camel Clutch Personal Life Barnes was born in New Jersey to Egyptian immigrants who moved from Cairo to America. He is a Muslim, and is bilingual speaking Arabic and English. Barnes cites the late Umaga as his favorite wrestler. Theme *Ancient Egyptian Music - Pharaoh Ramses II *Oriental Moods by Jim Johnston (New-WWE, The ITF) (Current) Category:The ITF Category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:CAW Category:OPW